The shadow of the Moon
by MyChemicalRomanceLover1
Summary: Heather moves back to La Push after her parents die. How will she feel when her best friend is a werewolf and imprints on her. Also how will bella deal with it? J/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

It has been a long 4 years since I have lived in La Push. When I was 12 my family moved away to California for dad's job. It was a big change, because I've always loved the rain. Now everything has changed mom and dad are dead and me and my little brother Oliver have to move back to La Push to live with a close aunt. I'm going to try to start over and make a change in my life.

Right now I'm looking at my reflection in a near by mirror. Dad had always said that I looked exactly like mom when she was my age. We did look alike because I had her medium brown hair and her smile. Both of my parents were Quileute so that means I had a dark skin color. The only thing that I really had from my father was his emerald green eyes, but right now I wasn't consentating on my fitures I was looking at the long cuts and bruises that I had on my stomah, right leg ,shoulders and back.

I looked away to keep from crying. I heard a wimper from my bed. It was Jeremy my border collie he could always tell when I was in pain or was about to cry. I walked over to him and rested my hand on his head. He looked up at me and closed his eyes. I decided to do the same and curled up in a ball. He snuggled up to me and fell asleep.

I tried not to think about the cuts but they hurt so bad. I also tried not to think of mom and dad but the memory of them was too fresh. I closed my eyes and tried to calm my self down as the tears fell from my eyes. I just had to think of something that made me happy.

I choose to go with an old memory of when I lived in La Push and it was me ,Embry, Quil, and Jaocb my old friends I missed them so much. We were about 10 and were roaming the beach when we heard a quiet wimper. We looked around and swimming in the cold water was a puppy. We took it out and dried it with a towel. Embry already knew he couldn't keep it and when Jake and Quil asked there parents and had said had said no it was up to me. Oliver was only 8 and we had always wanted a dog so we got to keep it. We named it Jamie at first but the next year we figured out it was a boy soo the closest thing to Jamie was Jeremy.

I chuckled at the old memory and thought 'In a few days mom and dads funeral will be over and we will be on our way to Washington.' I sighed and decided to get some sleep.

_A few days later _

Mom and dads funeral was so peaceful. Oliver has been dead quiet ever sine not talking unless needed. I walked over to his room and sat on the end of his bed where he layed. He stared at me for a while until I broke the silene. "How ya doin?" He looked away and said "fine".

I sighed "is that all your going to say to me?" I said calmly. He just nodded. "Tomarrow we are ging to La Push again . I know you loved it there." Tears were running down his eyes. "I did when mom and dad were there with us." He wipped away the tears with his shirts sleeve. "Do you want to talk about it?" I said with careful eyes. He shook his head. I sigh "ok maybe another time." I got up and walk to the door. "Heather",he said. "yeah"

"if we talk about this its between me and you ,right?" I nodded and walked over to him and put my arm around his sholder and let him cry on my t-shirt. We stayed like that and talk about it all night until we fell asleep.

We woke up and got ready to go. I decided to wear a green tank top , some dark skinny jeans, my convers and a jacket. The last thing was my mothers old locket that she gave me a while back before she died. It had a picture of our family inluding Jeremy. We headed out to the airport and took the long trip to Washington.

_At the airport_

I woke up from the long trip in a daze. There was my aunt and my cousin, makenzi she was my age and she was one of my best friends. They were holding a sigh that's said 'Heather & Oliver Blake" We walked over to them and Makenzi attach me with a hug. "hey mg" I called her that since we were little it was because here first anitional was M for makenzi and her last name anitional was G for generous."Hey it's been along time, hey Oliver." She then attach him with a hug. He smiled "hey Makenzi." I could tell he was better after he told me about how he felt about mom and dad dieing. She messes up his black shaggy hair and then aunt Amanda gave us our greetings. "I know you feel bad about your parents death but I promise everything will be fine."

We nodded and gave a fake smile I could tell Oliver was sad inside too. She grab our bags and put them in the truck. After a while of driving we passes by a sigh that said 'welcome to La Push'. We got out and walked to a small 2 story white house. It was absolutley aborable. "Makenzi show them to there rooms please." aunt Amanda asked. She showed me my room first it was clean and white ande there was 2 doors in the back I walked over to them and opened.

It was a balcony I could see First beach from there I smiled "Im gonna go for a walk." I said as I rushed past mg "ok be back before supper " she called out "ok." I walked all the to First Beach I layed down and shut my eyes it felt like a hour but was only 10 minutes later that I heard someone yell at me." It's gonna rain soon ya know you should get inside." I opened my eyes and looked at the person. "Quil?"I said rubbing my eyes to make sure my eyes were correct. "Heather is that you?" He had a bid dorky smile on his face. I stood up and smiled at him. "Did ja miss me?" He ran up to me and crushed me with a hug "Hell yeah"

"Quil" I said almost out of breath and my cuts feel like there about to open.He was extremley warm but he looked fine. "I cant. Breath." He set me down and chuckled . I wanted to check my cuts but I couldn't let any body see them.

"When did you get back" he said. "When did you get so tall and like 10 miuntes ago" he smiled. "Why are you back?" I hesitanded "Mom and dad died so im living with Amanda and Makenzi."It was just a whisper. He was shocked "Oh I didn't know Im so sorry" I pretended to smile " Its alright I mean everyone has to die at some point." My smile didn't work he was frowning. Then I felt a drop hit my head 'rain'. "Come on lets go see Embry" I noded and followed him to another small house. It was just as adorable as Aunt Amanda's. "This is Sams and Emilys house we hang here." We walked in to a whole house of people who looked just like Quil. "Hey everyone this is Heather an old friend" They all looked at me and said 'hey'. "Hey" I said. Then out of no where something warm had me constricted. It felt just like when Quil hugged me." Hey Heather"said a very happy Embry. "Embry!" I stuggled to get out of his arms one so my cuts wouldn't open and two so I could hug him better. "Man is everyone here tall." They all laughed. "I missed you so much" he chuckled out. Then I looked around and Jake wasn't there. "Embry, wheres Jake?" They all looked down at there feet. "He's he's …..way or a while." I noded "ok" I knew there was something wrongbut I would save it or later.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters

Embry and Quil introduced me to everyone. There was Sam and his fiancé Emily. There was Paul, Seth who was the same age as Oliver, his sister Leah, the 2 shorter ones but were still tall were Collin and Brady. Then there was Jared and his girlfriend Kim.

They were all so tall it was almost unnatural and the fact that they all were so freaking warm. I was getting sweaty just being in the room with them. After a while of talking to everyone it got dark and I decided to go home. Aunt Amanda would be worried.

"Guys I think I need to go home." I said. I was kind of sad it was fun getting to know Quil and Embry again.

"Aw can't you stay a little while longer" Embry said pouting his lips.

"Yeah just another hour, please" Quil joined in giving be puppy dog eyes. I chuckled looking at both of them.

"I don't think so Aunt Amanda will be worried." She probably would she was always a worry wart. They both sighed

"Fine, come on" Embry said grabbing my hand. I pulled away from his warm hand.

"It's ok I walk home. You guys can stay here." They looked at each other unsure.

"I don't know heather. Are you sure?" I nodded and smiled.

"Fine, but we better see you tomorrow at school" Quil said. I gave both of them a goodbye hug

"Don't worry you will." I said a last goodbye to everyone and walked out the door.

I walked at the edge of the forest looking up at the moon. It was so beautiful in the pitch black sky. It was my only source of light but I wasn't scared.

Then all of a sudden I heard leaves rustle deep in the forest and a whimper. I was probably some animal. It sounded like it was in pain. I looked around then stepped a few feet deeper into the forest. 'You should go back now.' I was telling myself, but for some reason I just kept walking deeper and deeper into the forest. The whimper became a little louder.

I stopped as I looked at a russet colored wolf. I think it's a wolf. It looks like one but it's huge. It stopped whimpering and looked at me. I was scared and backed away tripping on a rock. I fell on my butt but I kept my eyes on the wolf. It stood up and stared at me. I don't know why I didn't just run probably because I was too scared. I don't why even came in here.

It rested its stomach on the ground and put it ears back. I didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing. It started crawling to be. Once it was a few feet away he just stayed there. Then I could tell it wasn't going to hurt me.

"Your not going to hurt me, are you?" It shook its head like it knew what I was talking about. I don't know why I was even talking to it.

It started to crawl a little closer. I didn't move, but my breathing became heavier. I think he could tell because he stopped. He rested his head on my lap and closed his eyes .I think he wanted me to pet him. I put my hand on his head and ran my fingers through his fur. He looked pleased, because he kept his eyes closed.

"You like that, don't you" I said with a warm smile on my face. I then yawned. I forgot that I needed to go home. He opened his eyes and stared at me again. I sighed.

"I got to go, okay" I said standing up. He stood up too. He was the size of a horse. Man was everything here huge. He whimpered at me. "Oh don't be like that. Ill see you again tomorrow. I promise."

His tongue rolled out of his mouth and he licked my face. I patted his head one more time than ran the other way. Once I was out I could hear a howl. I smiled and ran back to Aunt Amanda's house.

She was sitting on the couch watching T.V while I came in. I immediately started talking so I wouldn't get in trouble.

"Sorry I missed supper I was out with Embry and Quil and then I was on my way home and …" Did I really want to tell my aunt that I was petting a horse sized wolf. I don't think so. "I ... tripped and fell so I couldn't really see where I was going." She just smiled and said

"Are you okay?" Thank good she didn't notice me hesitating.

"Oh yes" I was reassuring her. "I think ill go take a shower and go to bed okay." I smiled showing my teeth.

"Okay dear"

I ran up to my room and grabbed my bag and ran to the restroom. I stripped down and looked at myself in the mirror. The bruises still felt sore as I pocked them. Thankfully my cuts had not opened. I sighed trying not to think of mom and dad and dare I say…… Nate. The person to give me there's marks and to kill my parents I shook my head I didn't want to think of him or these cuts.

After I had my bath I walked to Oliver's room. He was sound a sleep with Jeremy at the foot of his bed. I smiled and kissed his head. I was shocked as I felt how warm he was. I put my hand on his head. He was very warm. Was this something that happens to everyone here? I remember hugging MG and Aunt Amanda and they weren't warm. He woke up.

"What's wrong, Heather?" He said with worry.

"Nothing its your warm. Do you not feel well" He looked at me like I was crazy.

"I feel perfect." Yeah Embry and Quil didn't look sick either.

"Okay, just gets some sleep." He closed his eyes and drifted off. I walked out of the room and on to my bed. I was trying to think this all through, but that didn't last long. I was out

…………………………..

I woke up and prepared for school. I put on my black and white t-shirt with piano keys on it, some jeans, my converse, and my lucky bracelet. It wasn't really a bracelet it was a blue piece of yarn that I have had for like ever. I only wore it when I needed to for test or a good start. I think ill be making a habit to wear it everyday. Then I put on my mother's locket. Last I put my blue and black jacket. After I was clothed I put my hair in a bun. Then I was done I didn't like make up.

I ran downs stairs to the kitchen. Oliver was already there with an empty plate of food and grabbing more.

"Wow someone was hungry." I smiled at him.

"Guess so" He said finishing the last o his food. MG walked down stairs wearing a blue shirt with a white under shirt and a skirt. Oh yeah I remember MG was always a preppy girl. She had something in her hands and was waving it at me. My eyes grew wide as I saw my car keys to my black 2008 Chevrolet Avalanche LTZ. I ran and snatched them from her hands then ran outside to look at him

"Highlight!" I had named my truck highlight because he was just so shiny. I loved my truck like a mother loved her child. Other girls would probably want a car but I wasn't like most girls I was a truck type of chick.

Oliver got in the passenger seat and MG got in the back. I took my rightful place in the driver's seat. I turned him on and the engine purred to life.

"I missed you too, baby." I said rubbing the dashboard. MG looked annoyed.

"Hate to ruin this love fest but we got to get to school." I nodded. MG told me the directions I probably could have gotten there with out her. LA Push was such a small town.

Mg walked us to the front office then walked away. The lady there seemed nice.

"Umm hello my brother and I are new here."

"Oh" She said with a smile "Are you Heather and Oliver Blake?" I nodded "Well get these sighed by all your teachers and bring it back in the afternoon, okay" I nodded and as she gave us our schedules and the slips. We walked out looking at the map she gave us.

"Are you going to be okay?" I said looking at Oliver.

"Yeah ill be fine don't worry" Then walked to his class. Wow he seemed calm.

I started walking to my first class when I heard loud laughter. I turned around and saw Jacob, Embry, and Quil reuniting. They looked this way and a huge smile grew on all there faces. Jacob ran to me and picked me up and wrapped his arms around me. I stared laughing, but suddenly my wounds opened and I winced. I was about to scream but kept it in. He looked worried.

"Are you, okay?" I couldn't tell him about the wounds I wouldn't. I nodded. "Do you need to go to the nurse?" He was grabbing my hand dragging me a different direction. No way was I going to the nurse on the first day of school. Even if I did I would have to explain the cuts. He pulled my hand back.

"No Jake, I'm fine." He didn't look convinced. "It's just it's the first day and all." I looked away so he couldn't tell that I was lying.

"Okay, can I see your schedule?" I handed it to him. A big smile grew on his face. I was confused. "What?"

"We have our first 4 classes together and lunch." I smiled at least I had someone with me to start. He had a worried look on his face "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yup" I looked around everyone was leaving "We better get to classes don't want to be late." He nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

My first half of the day was pretty good, besides the fact that Jake kept staring at my side with a worried look on his face. Finally it was lunch time I wasn't really hungry. I was more tired. Jake dragged me through the lunch line.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Nothing really I'm good" He sighed

"Why do you always do things that make me worry?"

"I do not, like what?"

"Like this morning." I sighed. He was going to bring that up again. I grabbed a bottled water and paid for my drink. "Come on" He said. I looked at his tray dang he had a lot of food. I heard him chuckle. We sat down at a table with Embry, Quil, Leah, Seth, Oliver, Jared, Kim, and Paul.

"Hey how was your first day?" Oliver asked.

"Good I guess how about you"

"Good" I nodded.

"Speaking of first days, sorry I didn't get to see you yesterday." Jake said

"Oh it's okay." I looked around the table. I opened my water and stared drinking light sips from the bottle.

"So what's your story, why are you back." I shuddered, thinking about the knife against my skin, and the slaps and the punches. Olivier looked at me with sympathy and answered for me

"We wanted to come home to La Push again."

"Oh "He said with a half smile.

'It's ok Oliver you don't have to lie." My voice was scratchy and almost a whisper. Oliver looked over to me and nodded. "The real reason we're back is because our parents died, more like were killed. So we got sent to Aunt Amanda's place to stay." I told them why we were back but I won't tell them about the scratches and bruises the only person who knew about that was Oliver. I stared at the table.

I heard a lot of gasps and looked up.

"I'm sorry I-I didn't know" Jake said with a small stutter.

"Its okay you don't have to be" I didn't need the sympathy. I looked up at him with a half smile. I would be strong. I wouldn't let this get in the way.

He had a pained look on his face. I felt a arm on my shoulder it wasn't Jake or anyone they had warm hands. I turned around and saw a boy like chocolate brown eyes and blonde hair.

"Hey you're new here, right?" Was he flirting with the new girl? I heard a growl come from Jacob. It sounded like a animal growl not a human one. I don't even think humans can growl.

"Yeah" He smiled.

"Want to go hang out sometime." I looked at Embry, Jake, Oliver, and Quil. Embry had an angry look on his face and was glaring at the dude, Jake looked like he was almost shaking with anger, Oliver had the same expression as Embry ,and Quil was looking at me with worried eyes. Man was I tired of being looked at with worried eyes.

"I don't think she want to now go Allen" I looked to see you said that and was surprised at what I saw. It was Leah. I sure didn't see that coming. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Well just in case" He said put a piece of paper in my hand he bent down and whispered in my ear. "Here's my number." Then he walked off. Jacob glared back at him.

The bell rang. I got up and threw away my water bottle.

"Hey, meet me at first beach after school okay." I looked up to see Jake smiling at me.

"Okay" Then he ran off.

School got boring after that. There was no one to pass me notes or anything to make me laugh and almost get us in trouble. It didn't matter anyways it was my 7th period. School was almost over. I walked into my last class and got the slip sighed. "Oh hello, you're our new student Heather Blake." I nodded "Well I'm Mrs. Wakefield you can introduce yourself." Well this was my first introduction today. I wasn't scared I was outgoing most of the time so it will be a piece of cake.

"Hey I'm Heather Blake." They all looked at me and then someone spoke

"Do you have green eyes?"

"Yeah" Not many people from La Push have green eyes I guess I'm rare. I chuckled to myself for thinking that.

"That's wicked" I laughed and everyone else did too.

"Well tell us about your self" Mrs. Wakefield said.

"Well I have a little bro who goes here now, a border collie named Jeremy, and I'm living with my Aunt Amanda."

"Well that's interesting where did you come from?"

"California but I was born here."

"Oh then you'll fit in perfectly." She pointed for me to sit by a girl. She seemed to have the same style as me and was outgoing like me.

"Hey my name is Shyler, Shyler Adderson." She was really pretty. She had dark brown semi-curly hair that was let loose. Her side bangs we're just right they were directed right to left. The thing that really threw me off was her eye color it was a vibrant blue. Her style was just like mine 2 skinny jeans, thin material shirts, converse, and jackets. She smiled at me.

"Oh well you already know me and what was that about my eyes?" She laughed

"Well there's this in school that makes fun of us for having different color eyes than brown." I looked amazed by why someone would do that.

"That's stupid are we the only ones?

"No my boyfriend has blue eyes too." Wow "Yeah Draven Lane, blue eyes, black shaggy hair, yeah he's mine." We laughed. "We should hang out this weekend it we be "Hey my name is Shyler, Shyler Adderson." She was really pretty. She had dark brown semi-curly hair that was let loose. Her side bangs we're just right they were directed right to left. The thing that really threw me off was her eye color it was a vibrant blue. Her style was just like mine 2 skinny jeans, thin material shirts, converse, and jackets. She smiled at me.

"Oh well you already know me and what was that about my eyes?" She laughed

"Well there's this girl in school that makes fun of us for having different color eyes than brown." I looked amazed by why someone would do that.

"That's stupid are we the only ones?

"No my boyfriend has blue eyes too." Wow "Yeah Draven Lane, blue eyes, black shaggy hair, yeah he's mine." We laughed. "We should hang out this weekend it will be fun."  
" Sure" We wrote down our numbers than exchanged.

When school was done I turned in my slip and walked to my truck. Oliver and MG were already there. I unlocked the car and we all climbed in.

"I heard you were hanging out with the hotties." Mg said to me. I laughed.

"Is that what you call them?" I backed up and saw Shyler in her silver sports car waving at me I waved back and started driving home.

"You're hanging out with her too." What did she just say? :(

"What's wrong with Shyler?" She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Her and her boyfriend are weird." Was she one of them who made un of people with different color eyes

"Are you one of them, one of those girls who make fun of people with different color eyes, is that why you don't like her?" She looked away.

"No it's just – I wasn't making fun of your eye color." I was mad now I turned up the radio so she couldn't finish.

Then started singing as 'I'm not okay by My Chemical Romance' came on it was my favorite.

_I'm not okay, I'm not okayyy, I'm not okay, you wear me out!!_

She started getting annoyed

"Say you're sorry and you're not going to be mean so Shy anymore." She laughed

"You call her shy." I started singing louder and Oliver joined in.

_For all the dirty looks. The photographs your boyfriend took. Remember when you broke _

_Your foot, from jumping off the second floor?_

"Fine ill tell her sorry tomorrow and I won't be mean." I then stopped and laughed. We just got home.

I jumped out and ran straight to the shower. I got in the hot shower as the blood rushed down my sides. 'Gross' I scrubbed the blood of then dried my hair and put it in a bun. I changed to wind pants and a tank top then put on a jacket. Then grab my locket and put that on with. Then ran downs stairs.

"Where are you going?" Mg said. "Are you going to go see Jake?" I nodded and ran off. I heard her giggle. I walked to the beach and saw Jake sitting on a rock looking into the ocean.

"Hey, Jake" He looked over and jumped off the rock to stand in front of me.

"Hey." He smiled and then dragged me to the rock he was sitting on. He sat on top and sat me beside him.

"Jake why did you tell me to come here?" He frowned then sighed.

"Because I knew something was up now I want to know what." No no no no no no there was no way I was going to tell him. He sternly looked at me, but I didn't want to lie to him. So I stayed quiet. So he spoke. "Please tell me." He whispered in my ear. I looked into his dark brown eyes and didn't look away till I notice that I was staring. "Please" He whispered again. I hated keeping things from them, but Jake was the only one to notice. Tears started running dawn my face and I instantly whipped them away. "Don't cry." He wrapped his arm around him so that I was close in his side. His warmth felt nice.

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone and it's only between you and me." He nodded "Well about 4 months ago I started dating this guy named …..Nate." I took me a while to get his name out. "He was so nice till he started coming home drunk. A few weeks ago not even I found my parents dead in the living room and Nate going after Oliver I got in front of him before he could hurt Oliver. He punched me and kicked me and put a knife to me. Oliver got the gun and aimed that's when he ran out. The police came and looked or days and didn't find him.Thats when Aunt Amanda offered that we live with her."

Tears we're running down my eyes. He was shaking "How. Could. Someone. Do That." He seemed very angry. I looked into his eyes. I started caressing his hand to make him calm down. The shaking subsided as he whipped away the last of my tears. The then pulled me into a strong warm hug. "I promise I won't let any one hurt you." I weak smile was on his face.

"Come on lets go Billy's dieing to see you." We walked to Jake's house not much of a change though since I was small. We walked in and I saw Billy in a wheel chair I looked at Jake with a look that said 'You never told me he was in a wheel chair.' He just smiled. "Dad look whose back." Billy smiled at me and I walked over to him to give him a hug.

"Hey Billy"

"Wow Heather it's been a long time you've grown up to become a beautiful young woman." I blushed

"Thanks."

"Well we're going to be in the garage if you need us." He dragged me off to the garage he did a lot of that.

"Bye Billy." He just smiled and waved.

"So what are you going to show me?"

"1 thing" He pointed to a car "This is my rabbit I made it from scratch." My mouth was a gape. Jake and I always would talk about cars when we were even 10 but wow. He laughed. I touched the car and smiled. Then I looked around and saw a Harley and smiled.

"Hey Jake can I ride your Harley?" He smiled

"You wish,"

"Yeah, yeah I do please." He sighed then smiled go on the bike and patted the back for me to sit.

"You ready?" I nodded. Then wind pushes against my face and it felt so good. I hand my arms wrapped around Jacobs back. After a while we stopped he got of then helped me off. "Was that fun?" He said while showing his smile.

"Oh yeah." I noticed we had stopped by a clearing. I walked than sat down in the grass and flowers they smelled so nice. Jacob chuckled. I patted the earth next to me to tell him to join me. He laid next to me it felt cold so I snuggled into him. He didn't seem to mind he just put his arm around me. That's when I notice how good he smelt, like a woodsy smell. I chuckled. He looked at me.

"What?" He said his smile was so great. I giggled again.

"You smell nice." He chuckled

"You smell nice to like, a tropical smell." He pressed his nose to my hair. I blushed having him so close to me. My heart beat accelerated. We stayed there for a long time till I heard a voice calling Jake "Jake?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

I looked around and saw a girl with brown hair; she was average height, chocolate brown colors eyes, she was extremely pale but still not the palest I've seen.

"Jake?" She said again. I looked at Jacob and he had a pain look on his face.

"Bella" He said. She walked towards us. I got to my feet and Jacob came with.

"I heard you were back and I wanted to come see you can we talk" She sounded like she was unsure and then she gave a weak smile. Who was she and why did she make Jacob so sad?

"Umm sure, Heather can you stay here." I nodded I was so confused. He walked towards her. They started walking and talking then I couldn't hear anything. They were too far away. I then heard Bella yell "What?" I was so confused I was getting a migraine. About 5 minutes later I saw Bella crying running away. Then she glared at me. Then she started running again. Ok what just happened? Jacob was walking to me. He picked me up and carried me back to where we were laying before Bella came.

"What just happened?" He sighed

"I think I need to tell you something." I nodded.

He told me about Bella and her fiancé Edward and how Edward left her and how Jacob helped Bella out of depression and he fell in love with her. Then Edward came back and she came running back to him. I was shocked. Then he told he left when he got the wedding invitation. Now I was fuming, but still why did she glare at me?

"Jacob, why was she glaring at me?" He hesitated. It looked like he was thinking.

"I told her I wasn't going to the wedding so she thinks it's because of you." I laughed that was stupid. I checked my phone it was 5:30. I still had an hour to spare maybe more.

"Yeah, you didn't seem very happy when she came." He nodded.

"That and because she ruined our moment." I was blushing. He started caressing my cheek with thumb. He chuckled.

Pore Jake I can only imagine the pain he was in.

He stared leaning in. What was I suppose to do. He was going to kiss me. Then his lips met mine. I felt the sensation of warmth on my lips. At first I was in shocked and then I started kissing back, moving my lips with his. I put my arms around his neck and he put one arm around my waist. The other was still on my cheek. After a while we stopped. I really needed a breath.

He chuckled as he saw me blush again. He gave me another peck on the lips and smiled.

"It's getting late we should head in." I nodded I was still in shock. He picked me up bridle style and sat me down on the bike while he got on.

We got to my house and I got off. He pulled me into a hug and gave me another kiss. This one was more passionate and nice. I smiled and waved then headed in side.

"So where were you?" MG said. I squealed and jumped up and down. At this moment I didn't feel like normal me I felt really happy.

"What's with you?" She said smiling. "Did he kiss you?" I nodded she smiled and started jumping with me.

Then I remembered Shyler I started dialing her number.

"Hello" She said.

"Hey Shyler what's up."

"Oh, Hey Heather, Nothing, its so boring here, I have an idea you should so spend the night."

"Tonight"

"Yeah so are you in."

"Sure."

"Ill pick you up in 10."

"Ok bye." I started packing after I was done I heard a honk and ran out side with my bag.

"Hey"

"Yo" She gave me a hug.

The night at Shyler's was fun she had 2 cats, dream, a female dark orange and white and shadow a male that's black with brown tail-tip. They were so love able.

We mostly stayed up the night talking. I told her about me and Jacob. She said people would be mad well just the preps. Shyler is now one of my best friends.

It was a weakened so we could do whatever we wanted. We decided to go to the mall in Seattle.

The drive was long but it was ok when we got there I couldn't wait to get in that's when we met her, Her name was Tina she had dark skin, chocolate brown eyes, big full lips, and gorgeous black flowing hair.

"Hey freaks" She said. Freaks, I was not a freak, I don't think. We walked right past her.

We went to many stores, but after 2 hours I needed a break. I needed fresh air bad.

"Hey I need some fresh air, Ill be back in a second."

"Ok don't be too long." I nodded and walked out side, and decided to go to the park that was just across the street. It was very quiet and empty, just what I needed. I sat on a swing and moved back and forth. Then I saw a man moving towards me and staring at me. He stood in front of me and smiled.

He was pale, with red eyes. He had blonde hair.

"Hello my name is Kyle." He extended his hand. I looked at it for a moment.

"Hi, I'm sorry but I have to go." I stood up and tried to walk away but he grabbed my hand and jerked me back. His hand was so cold and my hand hurt from the sharp move.

He smiled.

"I can't let you do that." His eyes burned with thirst. "You see I have never smelt blood as sweet as your and it would be a waste to let it go." WHAT? He wants my blood, but I never heard of a human who drinks blood, but I have never heard of a human with red eyes either. I opened my mouth to scream, but it was covered by a cold hand. He smiled

"I like to play with my food, so feel free to try to squirm." Okay this was not happening. His smile grew bigger as he saw the horror in my eyes. He picked up a piece of my hair and smelled it. I tried to run, but he now had a strong hold on my arm. "Your blood smells almost tropical like coco nuts, but also has a faint foul smell to it to." He paused and laughed "I know now I've smelt it before, you have been with a werewolf." Werewolf, what dose he mean werewolf? "Its okay your blood with taste the same." I tried to run once more as his nails ripped through my skin. I screamed through my hand. He let go of my arm. I them fell to the ground. He licked his fingers and smiled. "I was right you do have the sweetest blood I've ever tasted." I got up and run but he threw me back into a tree. I was for sure that I broke my back. He picked me up by my hair and laughed. I started crying. There was no way to get away from him.

He threw me down again and kicked my stomach. I screamed but I knew no one could hear me. I spit up some blood. I could feel the blood dripping down my arm touch my wrist from his nails earlier. I knew there was no hope I was going to die. He lay on top of me to get a better position of my neck. The tears streamed down my face. As I shut my eyes.

Then all of a sudden he was ripped off of me. I looked up to see the wolf that I was with in the forest. Kyle was in a crouch position about to leap on him. I saw he pounced on him. The wolf shook him of and ripped his arm o with his teeth. I was loosing a lot of blood as my sight became hazy my eyes were closing as I saw the wolf tear Kyle apart. I closed my eyes or about 10 minutes when a voice woke me up.

"Heather, Heather." I opened my eyes to see Jacobs worried eyes looking at me.  
"Jacob?" I said. I was in his rabbit. My blood was dripping. "Where's the wolf and Kyle?" I said He frowned.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I found you almost dead." What? I don't understand what happened?

"What about Shyler?"

"She in on her way back." How did he know I was with her? "Were almost there get some sleep." I decided he was right and drifted off.

………

Beep! Beep! Beep! I opened my eyes to a white room. The beeping was from a machine next to me. I had an I.V in my hand, a bandage on my arm and a lot of other places. I looked around and saw Jacob on my right holding my hand and other people by the door way.

"Morning" Jacob said.

"Where am I?' I am confused.

"Your at Doctor Cullen's house I rushed you over here as fast as I could." I Nodded and tried to get up. Eminently Jacobs hand was keeping me down. "Please stay down."

"Yes your back it broken so you won't be moving for a while." A man with blonde hair looked like her was in his late 20s, who I was guessing was Doctor Cullen.

"Okay" I didn't want to stay in bed, I wanted to get up and walk.

"Oh and I Doctor Cullen, I will be sure to take care of you while you're here, you can stay as long as you like, but your not leaving till you healed." I didn't like that idea. There was not clock to tell me the time.

"How long was I out?" I said

"About 5 or 6 hours" Jacob answered. My mouth fell wide open. I was out that long.

"It's okay." Jacob said.

"Jacob its getting late don't you think its time you left" Said a boy with bronze hair. I frowned I didn't want him to go. Jake looked at me and then at the boy. Behind the boy was Bella she was glaring at me then the boy must be Edward. I looked at Jacob he didn't want to go very much. Jacob glared at Edward.

"Now, Now boys, Edward Jacob is welcome here." A woman said. She smiled at me.

Jacob sat beside my bed and kissed my forehead.

"Get some rest okay."

"I've been resting all afternoon I want to be with you." He smiled and brought his lips to my ear.

"I'm always with you, and Ill always be with no matter what." He whispered. "I love you" My check went red.

"I love you too." He pressed his lips against mine with one last good night kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it characters.

Well the past few weeks have been horrible. I couldn't even get up and barley got to see Oliver. I have healed very well and very fast and I never got an explanation.

The Cullen's were very nice. Alice insisted on making me try on clothes for a while. She said she had to take me on a shopping trip. Carlisle was very caring her took very good care of me. Esme treated me like mother did. She was an awesome cook. Rosalie was very quiet she didn't talk to me much, but she wasn't mean to me so there was no reason to be mad at her. Emmett was very funny he was talking about how strong he was.

Jasper was very quiet; he didn't talk much to anyone though. Edward was nicer than I expected he would always ask me how I felt or if he could get me anything. The only one who I had a problem with was Bella she would glare at me most of the time, but I ignored her. She seemed to get annoyed when Jacob would get worried about me.

I finally got to go home today I was lying on my bed when Jacob walked in.

"Hey how are you feeling?" He said a little worried. He sat down next to me and felt my head and frowned.

"I feel wonderful" I really did feel good. It was the first time in weeks that I didn't have an ounce of pain.

"I think … there's something you need to know." Why was he acting so weird? I mean shouldn't he be happy that I feel better.

"Ummm….okay what do I need to know?" He hesitated for a second.

"Do you remember the old Quileute legions?" Of corse I remember them.

"Yes" I don't know where this is going.

"Do you remember the one about the cold ones and the men who changed into wolves?"

"Yeah" What did this have to do with anything?

"Well" He paused for a second. "What if I told you all that was real." Was that what Kyle was a cold one, but a werewolf I don't think so.

"I don't know what I would say."

"Well they are real, ya know vampires and werewolfs, as in the thing that attached you and the thing that saved you."

"Wait so a vampire attach me and a werewolf saved me, so the wolf that I met in the forest was a werewolf."

"Yeah" I put my head between my knees. How could that be I thought they were fake, but that thing that attached me was sertenly not human. 'But theres something else you need to know." What more could he tell me.

"I'm a werewolf." WHAT?  
"You're a werewolf, but how, why, I don't -." I was cut off by Jacobs lips. He was probably doing this to calm me down. It worked.

"Im sorry" He said

"Theres no reason to be sorry for something that you can't control." A weak half smiled grew on his face. He grabbed my face between his to hands and pressed his forehead to mine. I giggled. "So you can change into a wolf." I smiled. Trying to picture what he would look like. He chukled. "Will I be able to see you in wolf form?"  
"You already have."

"When?"

"In the forest and I saved you."

"You were the wolf." He nodded He then kissed me again. I don't know why he was trying so hard not to make me mad.

"Is there anythin else you need to tell me?" He nodded again.

"Theres a lot." I frowned

"Then start."

He started with how Embry, Quil and everyone at Sam house are werewolfs, and then he told me how the Cullens were vampires, and how after Bella got married she would be a vampire too. He told me that he left to Canada in wolf form and came back and saw me and decided to stay. He told me all about werewolfs like that there tempeture was 108 and they healed fast and they imprint.

"Did you imprint on me?" He nodded and pressed his lips against mine. I gigled.

"There one more thing I need to tell you and it is very important." He said.This must be what he was trying to tell me. "When you were at the Cullens …Oliver phased and so will you soon look at your legs." I was going to phase and Olier already did. Well we were Quileute. I then looked down at my legs and there was nuthin there no mark, there was nothing not even a scare. I picked up my shirt there were no bruises, or cuts. Jacob blushed when I did this. Finally I looked at my arm. There was no scare from when Kyle put his nails in me.

"That's why I have been trying to be careful so I don't get you mad so you don't change so fast." I looked at him and ran out of the room to Olivers. He was sitting there on his bed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him. He had plenty of time to tell me he was a werewolf.

"Don't be mad, you just came back and I didn't want to worry you." I looked at him he had grown at least 6 inches and was more muscular now. Jacob was behind me in a second. How could I miss this. Tears started to fall down my cheeck as Jacob grabbed me into a hug.

"It's okay, everything will be fine, I promise." He whispered. I calmed down. Oliver hugged me and smiled.

"Im sorry" He said "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It wasn't that it was the fact that everything is changing and Im barley noticing." He was so much taller than me Right now. I couldn't wait till I got that extra boost.

"You'll grow in a few days, you'll be as tall as Leah."

"That makes me feel better." I laughed.

"Come on lets go tell Sam." Jacob said picking me up and putting my over his sholder.

We all got in Jakes rabbit and headed to Sams.

"Sam she knows now." Jacob said as we walked in.

Sam nodded and walked over to me. He examend me.

"She will be changing any day now." Sam said. I gulped. _Any day now_. I repeated the words in my head.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Ill get it " Oliver said. He walk to the door and opened it.

"Hey sam have you seen Jacob he wasn't-." She cut off and looked at me. I could hear her teeth grinding. I stepped back a few feet. She kept her glare. Oliver looked confused.

"Bella we need to talk" I finally said.

She huffed "Fine" I wait for her to walk out so we could talk but she didn't. "Arent we gonna talk."

"Infront of everybody?"  
"Anything you can tell me you can tell them."

"Ummm okay, Why do you hate me." She made a harsh chuckle.

"Why do I hate you? Why do _I_ hate you? I hate you because you stole Jacob from me." What did she mean.

"I didn't steal him from you, you picked Edward."

"Well what if I choose Jacob now." She said.

"You can't." Jacob said.

"Why not?" She stopped.

"Because I love Heather more than anything in the world."

"Maybe you just need a reminder." She said waling over to Jacob and crushed her lips against his.

"GET OFF HIM!" I yelled. I was shaking uncontrolably now. How could she just go up to him and kiss him. Jacob ran over to me and picked me up he ran out side to the forest.

How could she just just-

I dropped on all fours and looked around. Where was Jacob. A russet colored wolf walked out and stepped next to me.

_You look beautiful._ He said. I must of phased.

I wonder what I look like.

_Come on I'll show you._

_How are you in my mind?_

_It's another werewolf thing." _We walked over to a river. He rested his head on his paws and stared at me. _Go on look._

I took a look in the river and saw a pure white wolf with emerald eyes staring at me.

_See you look beautiful._ He walked over to me and nuzzled his head in my neck. I started nuzzling him back.

Then 2 black wolves walk out of the forest. One was tall and pure black, the other was shorter and had a white belly.

_Heather. _Oliver said _Wow for a wolf you look magnificent._

I laughed

_Thanks _

_Heather it might take a while to phase back and it will take about a month to phase back and forth._

_Ok where's Bella_

_She left but I'm about to have your first meeting_

We sat there as he howled. That was probably his way of calling them.

Then out popped a chocolate colored wolf.

_So what do you need Sam? Heather?_

_Hi Quil_

_You're a wolf and your pure white that's awesome._

Then everyone else came rushing in there was now a total of 12 (counting me and Oliver)

_We have another new member to the pack_ Sam said

They all looked at me.

_Wow Heather _

_She's a pure white_

_Omg!_

_Heather your- your-_ Embry was saying.

_Beautiful _Jacob finished

_Yeah._

I got a lot of that through the night. Jacob kept telling me how beautiful he thought I was.

I finally phased back Leah brought me some clothes to change into.

We walked into Jacob's house when I saw a note. He picked it up and shook his head.

"What is it?" I said

"Bella wants me to go her wedding." He said plainly.

"I think you should go."

"What why?"

"Because Bella was your best friend and she makes Edward happy."

He sighed "You want to do the good thing now?" I nodded

He picked me up and laid on the couch he placed me on top of him. I yawned. Why did it have to be so comfy? He chuckled.

"Ill go if you go."

"Fine" I said. I pressed my lips to his he put his back to the arm of the chair. He deepened the kiss by putting his hand on the nap of my beck and pulled me closer to him. His tongue licked my top lip asking for permission. I granted it by opening my mouth. His tongue licked the inside of my cheek and then I stopped for a breath. He let me breath and started to kiss my neck down. He was kissing my collarbone. Then I suddenly yawned.

"Do I bore you?" He said joking.

"No I'm just tired." I rested my head down on his chest and closed my eyes.

"Goodnight, I love you" He said

"Love you too" I whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

I woke up in Jacob's warm arms.

"Morning" he whispered in my ear. I yawned and got up. Then suddenly panicked when I remembered I was supposed to be at Aunt Amanda's. I ran to the door almost stumbling. Jacob grabbed my arm and brought me into a hug. "Please don't leave" He whispered.

"Trust me I don't want to go but what will Aunt Amanda think when I go home, and Oliver what will he think I'm his big sister."

"We didn't do anything bad you just fell asleep."

"I know that, and you know that, but they don't know that." He sighed and kissed my forehead.

"Is there any way I can make you stay?" He whispered in my ear. Then he moved his lips down to my. I could feel his breath on my neck it brought shivers down spine. He apparently noticed because he chuckled and brought his lips to my neck. He sucked there for a while, if I wasn't a werewolf I would probably have to explain that to Aunt Amanda but with my awesome healing abilities it will be gone before I leave.

"Hmmm I don't know." He pouts and presses his lips to mine. I sigh. "Please just a little longer."

"I'm dead anyway I guess I could stay an hour or 2." He smiles and picks me up and walks to his room he drops me on the bed and closes the door. He snuggled next to me and held me close in his arms. I looked at the clock it was only 7:45 I guess I wouldn't be in that deep of trouble.

I looked into his eyes they we're almost black, but they had warmth to them. He smiled and brought me into a kiss.

"I love you." He said brining me closer to him.

"I love you too." I whispered. I pressed my lips to his and at first the kiss was innocent and sweet, but it gradually got deeper. Our lips we're crushing against each other with such force. He stopped to breathe while my hand went to his shirt. I stopped for a moment to think.

Before this, before I was in California and me and Jacob were just friends. Everything had gone so fast from me phasing to me here kissing Jacob. It's kind of weird how everything turned out.

Jacob's hands were now on my sides. He was unsure what to do. I brought my lips to his neck a bit him hard. He moaned and looked at me.

"Did you just bite me?" he chuckled out.

"Maybe" I said in an innocent voice. "It seemed like you liked it."

He chuckled "I did." He said and kissed me.

He fell on top of me. He didn't have all his weight on me. He let go and kissing my on my forehead going down. He moved his lips down to my nose, then a peck on my lips. He kept kissing me. After a while his hands moved to my back but moved his hands on my skin. His warm hands felt so good. He started unbuttoning my shirt. He looked up at me to make sure it was okay. I nodded. Once my shirt was opened he pressed his lips to my stomach. I giggled. He moved his hands to my pants and unbuttoned them. They dropped to the floor with my shirt.

He looked a little nervous then all of a sudden a loud howl cut through the air. Jacob groaned. Why now why not later? "Damn Sam." Jacob said. Jacob got off from on top of me and grabbed my clothes and handed them to me. I put them on the bed and walked out.

"Aren't you going to get dressed?" He asked a little confused.

"Nope ill just have to take them off again." He nodded. I started stripping off my last of closes when I was stopped by Jacob's hands. He was blushing "Umm maybe you should do that in the forest I don't think I could control myself." I kissed his check than ran to the forest and stripped off my last amount of clothes.

I phased and started to run to where Sam had called the meeting. Jacob ran next to me in his wolf form.

Everyone was sitting in a circle around Sam. They were waiting on us. We immediately sat down.

"Okay now that everyone is here, I have so urgent news." I started to fidget. "We have recently found out that the Makah reservation shares our secret. One of there members was on our territory. They are just like us but some are more violent. We might start a war so be careful around here." Wow another pack like us I didn't think there was such things. "They're pack is coming here so we can get to know them." Great I have to be nice. "Now everyone change back and meet back here."  
We went back to Jacob's house to change but I got distracted by his muscles. He laughed when caught me staring at him.

When we were done we went back to the forest where there was a whole new pack of people they looked like us but seemed a little annoyed. There are about 17 of them. Jacob was going all protective boy friend and stood in front of me. He seemed tense probably because there were about 20 werewolves that he didn't know around us. Sam seemed to be talking to the leader he looked like he was 18.

The Makah tribe didn't look much different from our pack they were dark skinned like us, muscular and tall like us, and they weren't wearing much clothes except shorts. The only thing different was that they had a bigger number of members than us and had shorter hair. I started looking at the individuals I noticed that they didn't have many girls there were only about 4 or 5 of the many.

Our pack stayed behind Sam as he talk we wouldn't we talking to them before Sam checked out there leader. After about 10 minutes both leaders split from each other and walked toward there packs. Sam walked to us with a reassuring face. I started to walk towards the other tribe when Jacob grabbed my hand. He really didn't want me to do this. I could tell by the look in his eyes.

"Come on Jake their not that bad." Embry said with a smile.

"Yeah you don't have to be so protective se can take care of her self now." Quil said grabbing my head and giving me a noogie. Jake let go of my hand but walk very close behind me as I walked towards them. Embry immediately went to go check out the girls. Not many of the girls seemed so nice they all seemed cranky and annoyed like everyone else. I didn't really want to talk to them now but most of the boys wanted to talk to me.

"Hey sweetie" One of the guys said walking closer to me. Jacob didn't appreciate the sweetie part and started to growling and shaking. I tried to calm him down by masseuse his hand with my thumb. The shaking slowed down but he still looked mad. The guy walked up to me and put his arm around my shoulder. Jacob hit the hand off me and

He guy yelled in pain.

"Don't. Touch. Her!" Jacob yelled. The Makah werewolf pushed me aside and pushed Jake. They both phased. The Makah guy was a charcoal grey. Jake pounced on him snarling at him. He was clearly bigger than him. The boy got up and bit Jacob. Jake yelped in pain and bit his neck. I could see the blood roll down his leg I was horrified. The Makah pack member threw Jacob into a tree. Tears fell from my eyes. He ran up to Jacob about to make his last deathly move. I ran in front of him. "Stop!" I yelled at the top of my longs. "Don't hurt him anymore." He stopped in his tracks and walked again snarling.

I kneeled down next to and petted his head. "Are you okay?" I asked him the tears still falling from my eyes. He picked up his head and whimpered knowing Jacob he was probably asking if I'm okay. "Yeah I'm fine Jacob, but are you okay." He nodded and tried to get up but fell. "Jake, don't get up anymore, just stay still." He whimpered. Embry came over to help Jake change back. Sam and the Makah leader we're yelling at each other you could tell that Sam was trying to calm down so he wouldn't phase. The Makah leader yelled something but I couldn't hear it I was too busy watching Jacob.

Sam seemed to have changed a paler color and his face was horror struck. "They want a War." Sam said in a robot tone.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.

There was going to be a war, a War! Reality was finally hitting me. There was going to be a war, and it was my entire fault if I hadn't been there I could have prevented this from ever starting. I put my face in hands and started crying.

Jacob was lying peacefully on a bed in the Cullen's house. They were the only ones who knew how to heal him faster. I was still grateful for there help when I was attached by there own kind, but it felt weird now. Since we are suppose to be sworn enemies I can't tell whether I'm suppose to hate them or stay grateful. I think I'm going to stay grateful to them their helping Jacob after all.

The house was big and white and we we're in a white room, where Carlisle was treating Jacob. He smiled at me and said," I can see your back has healed well so have your scares." My scars, how did he know about my scars? He just smiled and treating Jacob.

"So being a werewolf, dose it make you hate me know since we're suppose to be enemies?"

"No of course you're healing Jacob and you healed me when I was human." He seemed to be glowing "Do you hate me now; I mean have a bad feeling about me?" He shook his head. "There is no reason to hate you, you have done no wrong and are very quiet and peaceful, and I can see it in your eyes. Just by the worry you have for Jacob, and I can tell that you're good."

"Thanks you Carlisle, for those kind words."

"Your Welcome, Jacob will be fine a day or 2 here and he'll be back to normal, don't worry he'll be fine, and you can lay by him if you wish." He walked out and closed the door. I sat on the side of the bed and placed my hand against his face. I then pressed my head against his chest to listen to his heart beep. 

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_

"Hey" Jacob said with a weak scratchy voice.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I feel way better now that you're here." He showed a weak smile.

"Oh Jacob if I wasn't there this wouldn't of happened."

"No it's not your fault don't think anything of it, I wasn't strong enough to protect you." He tried to get up but groaned from pain and lay back down. I started crying. He tried to comfort me by whipping away the tears.

"Jacob stop blaming this on yourself, when it's my fault." He frowned and sighed.

"You aren't going to let me take the blame aren't you?"

"Not while you're in this much pain." He looked at me and sighed then held me tighter.

"I'll be fine." He was probably trying to reassure me.

"You don't understand, it was my fault the war started, it's my fault that you're hurt." I was crying now. He held me to his chest where I cried in his shirt. He then grabbed my face between his hands and looked at me.

"Listen to me, you did nothing wrong." He had a serious but warm look on his face. "And besides it should be fun to kick that guys butt." He chuckled.

"War's are not fun; all of us fighting together is not fun." I said sternly. He paused for a moment and gasped.

"You are not fighting in this war." He looked very serious and worried at the same time.

"I am so, I was the one to bring this on I will be the one to fight in it." He growled.

"You're not going to fight." He said between his clamped teeth. I know he is just being protective over me but I am strong and can take care of myself, I mean well I'm a werewolf now I'm made to do this stuff.

"I will fight if I think its right; you're not the boss of me." He growled again, he really doesn't want me to be in this fight.

"Why are you being so stubborn?" Now he had an angry look on his face.

"Because it's no fare that I have to been kept safe while you're fighting, if you're going to fight I will too." I said in a stern voice. It must have gotten to him because his face softened. He sighed.

"Fine, but I am going to watch you like a hawk, and you won't leave my sight or do anything that I don't approve; do you understand?" I smiled. Feeling relief come over me, now when the war starts I won't be as worried, wondering if they are still alive.

"Thank you, Jacob, I promise I won't get hurt or make you worried." He smiled and puts his hand on my face then kisses my forehead.

"I'm already worried, but I guess you can't stop that so you're good." I push his head back to the pillow and smiled at him.

"You need you rest." I said. He pulled himself up and pulled me to him. "Jacob."

"I don't need anymore rest I'm fine." He pressed his lips to mine; virtually stopping any plans I have to make him get some sleep. I sigh how can I ignore this?

He turned over so that he was on top of me. He brought his mouth to my ear.

"I love you." He whispered then gently bit my ear.

"I love you, too." I said bringing my hand to his face. His brought his hand to my back and under my shirt. His warm hand felt nice on my bear skin. He moved his hand up and down my back rubbing my skin between his fingers. I closed my eyes while his lips moved to my collarbone.

He was so teasing me. Then he brought his lips to mine. The kiss became deeper.

"Hem, Hem." It was Sam he looked a little embarrassed. "There's a vampire in the area it has claimed someone already, it didn't suck her dry but she is already changing. We got her outside right now. She seems to be in a lot of pain. We still haven't found the vampire yet." Oh great a new vampire, one that's changing and a war how could this get any worse.

I got up and walked downstairs. The front door was opened and everyone was looking at something. They we're moving something, someone. I walk over to where they were and looked at the person. It was Shyler!

Her face told that she was in pain. Actually you could tell she was in pain by her screaming and moaning. She was sweating from all the pressure.

I walked over to her as they laid her down on the couch.

"Heather?" She said in a horse voice.

"Yes, Shyler" Jacob was behind me keeping me at a distance.

"What's happening, to me?" She whispered.

"You're going to go through changes, changes that you won't understand until you're fully changed." She looked confused. "Can't we do any thing about this?" I whispered to Carlisle.

"The venom has spread to far, if we try to drink it out she will die." I gulped.

Shyler was my best friend, and now I had to stay away from her because her bite was venoms. I couldn't she accepted me for me and still will even though we'll smell bad to each other.

I sat by the couch and grabbed her hand. I sat there by the couch and waited for her to change.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

Shyler's point of view

I was walking down the dirt road path trying to think of something to do. Heather hasn't been to school for a week maybe I should go check on her.

I started walking away until a musical voice called me.

"Shyler, am I right?" She said. She was of average height with golden curls. Her red eyes blazed.

"Who are you?" I said. She giggled as if it were a joke.

"Who am I, I am Tiffany." She smiled and walked closer to me. "That means you're Shyler."

"Yes, I am Shyler, why do you ask?" She walked a few feet closer then stopped.

"I was just minding my own business when it occurred to me that I was thirsty, you know you shouldn't be outside alone." She was shirking and walked even closer putting her 3 feet in front of me.

"Thirsty?" I didn't understand why would she be talking to me if she was thirsty and it's my business who I go outside with.

"You know for blood." Oh she wanted to drink my blood, but why mine why not someone else's.

It felt like one of those horror films where the innocent girl meets the vampire and the vampire drinks her blood them they find the body and don't understand what happened.

I started to run away when she suddenly appeard in front of me.

"Don't try to run; I'm not in the mood for a chasse." I stayed still wanting nothing more than to run, but my limb felt like they were melted to the ground. "Good girl now stay still while I drink." She walked forward one more time and bit down on my neck.

I screamed in pain as she started to suck me dry. My body fell to the floor as I blanked out.

……

I woke up with a strong burning feeling on my neck where Tiffany had bit me. It felt as if it was spreading down my body. The bite felt as if it were on fire. I was being carried by a large boy.

I couldn't really pay attention to him because the pain was too much for me to handle.

We came up to a large white, house he ran us in side. Heather was there with other people that I haven't met before.

They laid me on the couch as I moaned in pain. Heather started to walk closer to me.

"Heather." My voice was now hoarse from my screaming.

"Yes, Shyler" She said with a worried look on her face. The boy who must have been Jacob came up behind her.

"What's happening, to me?" I whispered with the last of my breath.

"You're going to go through changes, changes that you won't understand until you're fully changed." I didn't understand this wasn't some life class. The burning was becoming more intense as it made its way down my body, I didn't have enough strength to scream.

I heard her whisper something to someone. My eyes started to become wary as Heather gently picked up my hand with hers and waited there as the burning roamed through my body.

_3 (painful) days later_

I opened my eyes to a whole new world, a clearer and more beautiful. The last 3 painful days of that burning fire had finally faded. My throat started to burn.

_Not again_ I thought to myself._ I just got rid of it._

It felt as though I hadn't drunken anything in a while, it craved something; I immediately smelt blood and my throat burned even more.

I looked at Heather who had been loyal and had stayed by my side the whole time, but when I took in her scent it smelt something foul like wet dog. It burned my nostrils.

"Shyer, you look wonderful." She smiled. "But I guess now you don't smell so good." She held her nose.

"Me not smell good have you smelt yourself, when was the last time you showered." Se laughed and then frowned. "Dude, I was just joking I didn't mean it." I said not wanting to make her sad.

"Oh no that's not it, it's just we need to talk about something."

"Yeah like why you think I look wonderful and what happened."

She explained everything, like that I was now a vampire now and she was a werewolf, and how Jacob and his friends were werewolves too. She told me about the Cullen's who had helped her and the pack before. She told me they were vampires, but not the bad kind the kind that drank animal blood; I have to stay with them now to train me to not drink human blood. She told me all about the werewolves and everything I needed to know about vampires, like that they are both enemies and despise the others scent.

I took everything very well maybe it's a vampire thing.

She grabbed my hand and guided me to a room with a mirror in it. She had a big cheesy smile on her face as she guided me forward.

I looked into the mirror to see a totally different me. My dark brown hair was the same length but was shinier and had volume to it. My skin was now pale and my lips were big and red. My figure was more shapely and smooth. Then finally I looked at my eyes they weren't there normal blue they were a piercing red.

I felt like crying but the tears wouldn't come out, I was worried for a second them I remembered vampires only have venom, they can't cry.

I looked a look at Heather who looked different from when I last saw her. It looked at though she had changed too, but not as much. Her body was fuller and more mature now; she had grown at least a foot and was towering over me. There were some things the same with her like her emerald green eyes and her smile.

"Come on then let's go down stairs." She said and started to walk off. I ran after he but was too fast and hit the wall.

I got up and looked at the wall there was a big hole from where I hit it.

"Great Shyler, in another week the whole house will be destroyed if you stay here." Heather said laughing. I started laughing with her.

"I guess I can't handle my own strength." I said showing off my new muscles. We laughed together. I didn't understand why vampires and werewolves were supposed to kill each other. No way, I wasn't going to being killing Heather, she's my best friend.

We walked down stairs, I looked at everyone.

The Cullen's were smiling, while the werewolves looked a bit worried except one who was looking at me with awe.

He started to walk closer to me then stopped when he was in front of me. He examined me for a second then smiled.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I said trying to hide my smile, but it showed.

"HI I'm Embry Call, and for no reason." I giggled, but regretted it; I normally wasn't a giggling type of girl.

"Hi I'm Shyler." He smiled and we sat together and talked.

* * *

**A/N: ****Hi everyone I have recently added a new story it's called "Who knew" and I will be putting put one chapter on this story and my other story once a week. (If I don't im just busy.) I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed and to asked you to please review more because I love them so much. If you like my story you can also go to my friends profile 'warrioraddict8' and see her story 'Changes are all around' it's pretty good.**

** ,Love MyChemicalRomanceLover1**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer:I don't own twilight or any of its characters.

It felt different now that Shyler was gone. I wouldn't be able to see her unless I went to the Cullen's, and the suspense of the war was growing larger as the days go on. If it was hard for me to see Jacob fight 1 guy, I don't know how I'm going to take him fighting a whole pack.

I drove highlight to the meadow where me and Jacob first kissed, I normally go there to think.

I jumped out of the car and walked over to a patch of wild flowers that was layered with a white coat of snow. I laid down and let my surroundings consume me.

The scent of the wet flowers roamed through my nostril, and chirping bird's song drifted through my ears.

I closed my eyes so I could think straight. Now that I was concentrated I could hear rustling of the animals going into hibernation and the sound of cars going by a few miles away. Why couldn't life be this peaceful? The world is full of anger, hatred, and wars, like our war. Why did we have to fight why couldn't we just come together.

Then the fact that 'he' was still out there. I wonder what happened to him, and how mom and dad are in heaven.

I could hear a car stop and foot steps coming towards me.

"I thought I'd find you hear." Jacob said laying down next to me. I looked at him and looked away. "Hey whats wrong." he said bringing me into his arms.

"Nothing"I whispered. He didn't seem convinced. He bit down on my neck.

"Is there any way I could get it out of you?" He whispered in my ear bringing his lips to mine. I wasn't in the mood right now, so my lips didn't respond. He pouted and stood and lifted me up.

"Man there is something wrong." He said walking towards the forest he sat me down by the edge, and went and change. He came back as his large russet self.

He curled up around me and licked my face.

I put his head in my hands as he whimpered.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "It's just everything is hitting me. The war, mom, and dad, being a werewolf, and 'him'".

Jacob licked my face again and rested his head next to my legs as I petted his head. A howl cut through the air and Jacob jumped to his feet. I ran to the forest and stripped down, completely forgetting Jacob was behind me.

When I dropped to all fours there was a picture of me running into the forest naked.

He had a mischievous look in his eyes. He walked over to me and nuzzled my neck. It seemed to take me out of my sad mood.

_Okay Okay enough we have to get to Sam._

_Can't it wait._

_Jacob._

_Fine, we finish this later._ I chuckled and ran as fast as I could.

When we got to the clearing in the middle of the forest the 2 packs were fighting each other. Sam and the Makah leader were the ones really fighting. They was blood on the white from where Sam had slashed his neck.

Two wolves attached Jacob as a charcoal grey wolf walked up to me. He had a evil smirk on his face. I remembered him he's the wolf that attach Jacob before. I growled at him, baring my teeth.

He ran up to me and bit my neck, I tried to reach him but he had my neck so I couldn't do anything. I felt so weak, so small. I was small compared to him. He dragged me into the forest and threw me against a tree. He bit down on my ear, and I phased back.

"How did you do that?" I said.

"Something you learn while being with a rough back." He said after phasing back. He ran over to me and pushed me against the tree.

"You know, you look way hotter naked." He said sucking down on my neck. It hurt, it wasn't like how Jacob did it.

I tried to shove him away but he was way stronger than me and just forced me down harder into the snow.

"By the way I'm Lucas." He said while on top of me. I tried to push him off of me but again he just came back stronger.

"Get off me!" I yelled.

"No way and your little boy friend can't save you now." He said holding me down as he kiss my neck.

"STOP!" I yelled trying to punch him and kicking like crazy.

"Might as well save your breath they can't hear you there fighting." He said putting all his weight on me.

Tears were rolling down my eyes. He was right here was no way to stop him.

"Don't cry" He whispered in my ear. "This will be fun" He smirked at me and chuckled.

I was crying the whole time it hurt so bad. He was very rough, not gentle at all. The worst part of it all is knowing it wasn't Jacob.

After a while he got off me and smiled then kissed my lips. He stood up and looked down at me.

"You know you were pretty good." he said walking away, leaving me in the cold snow.

My body felt violated and dirty. I wanted a nice warm shower, but my body wouldn't move. The pain was to much. I sat there for what seemed like hours until someone walked out of the bushes. It was Embry. He walked over to me and wrapped me in a blanket. I didn't need it for warmth, I needed it so I wasn't naked. He picked me up and carried me away.

"Wheres Jake." I whispered.

"Jake is killing Lucas." He said with a sneer of Lucas' name.

"How'd he now what happened."

"The ass hole bragged about it. Jake said to come hear and get you. I would have come any way."

"Oh Thank you." Embry put me in his car and drove off. When we reached Aunt Amanda's house. Embry climbed trough the window so I would have to explain this to her and I didn't want her to see me like this.

I walked over to the shower and took a long hot bath, but when I was done the dirty feeling didn't go away.

I changed and walked into my room where Jacob was lying on my bed. He looked up at me and fake smiled. I walked over to my bed and laid down next to him. Jacob had long red scars down his arms, legs and other places. I totally forgot about the war, that I missed.

"Are you hurt?" I whispered laying my head down on the pillow.

"Why are you asking me if I'm hurt, when your the one who got raped." I shrugged.

"Maybe it because I'm trying to think of something else besides the fact that I'm sore and I lost my innocence."

He frowned and pulled me into his arms."I'm sorry, it's just I could have been there to save you, I should have been there." He whispered.

"Why are you blaming this on you, I could have stopped him, but no I'm a werewolf and I'm still weak. But really how's everybody."

He put my head between his hands. "You're not weak, and its not your fault, but the pack is fine no fatal injures."

I glided my fingers down the long pinkish cut on his arm. He sighed and kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and rocked me to sleep.

Jakes POV

The second we got on the battle field I was attached by two other wolves. I kicked them off of me but they just came back again.

Two more came after me it took about 30 minutes to get them all down.

I looked around everyone was still fighting, but I couldn't find Heather. I ran around trying to find her when I heard voices talking.

"Yeah dude I did her good, but she was crying through the whole thing." Was he talking about Heather?  
"Thats awesome, you got some and we get this war. You got a two in one, Lucas"

"Yeah, It's my lucky days. She's probably still crying in the forest, where I left her."

"How did you get past her boy friend?"

"Oh that was easy. I just got like 4 of my friends to distract him while I got business done." He was talking about her. He raped Heather.

_Embry did you hear that?_

_Yeah, I'm gonna kill him._

_Leave that to me. Can you go get Heather and take her home I'll be there once I'm done with him. _

O_kay_

I jumped behind the trees and looked at the monster.

"So I see you're done fighting." He smirked. He phased so we could talk to each other.

_I'm going to kill you._ I muttered pouncing on him.

_Really I think it's going to be the other way._

_Yeah right. _I put my paw down on his neck. _I told you not to touch her! _I yelled in my head.

_Well I didn't and let me tell you she was good the best I've ever done. The best thing about it was knowing that you weren't her first. _He weaseled his way out from my paw and biting my legs.

Thats when I snapped. I bit down on his neck causing blood to gush from the wound. Then he came back by kicking my stomach and making me fall to the ground. There was blood from where his nails dug into me. I jumped on top of him and attached with no mercy. I was ripping him apart.

_Any last words before you die._

_Yeah tell your girl that even though see was crying through most of it, she was my best._

I sliced his throat, as the last of his blood dripped onto the pure white snow.

Pure white. Heather! I ran as fast as my wounded legs could carry me, until her house came into view. I climbed into her window.

Embry was there sitting on the bed.

"How is she?" I said urgently.

"Not so good, she seems...sore. How did the fight go?"

"He's dead."

"Well I better go help Sam clean up, I don't think the locales are going to like a big area with blood." He said climbing out the window. "Bye Jake."

"Bye." I sat on the bed and a waited her return.

She walked out of the restroom with a depressed look on her face, her eye were still puffy from crying. I wanted nothing more than to hold her, but with what she just went through I don't even think I'll be able to kiss her.

"Are you hurt?" She whispered with a horse voice, snuggling into the bed and laying her little head on a pillow.

"Why are you asking me if I'm hurt, when your the one who got raped." She so caring. She shrugged.

"Maybe it because I'm trying to think of something else besides the fact that I'm sore and I lost my innocence."

I frowned and pulled her into my arms."I'm sorry, it's just I could have been there to save you, I should have been there."I should have stopped him when I had the chance. I was trying to calm her down.

"Why are you blaming this on you, I could have stopped him, but no I'm a werewolf and I'm still weak. But really how's everybody."

I put her head between my hands and whispered. "You're not weak, and its not your fault, but the pack is fine no fatal injures."

She glided her fingers down my injuries, she didn't know how good it felt, but I wasn't going to loose control now.

"I'm sorry" I whispered in her ear rocking her back in forth trying to make her fall asleep. I truly was sorry. Sorry I wasn't there, sorry that you're sore, sorry I couldn't protect you, and sorry I wasn't your first.


End file.
